Candle Thief
by PirateFox
Summary: The Thin Man's thoughts on a nude Dylan when he walks into Knox's house and when he is defeated at the castle, and a guess at how he managed to survive the explosion.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the franchise. Only the story/drabble.

**Summary**: The Thin Man's thoughts on a nude Dylan when he walks into Knox's house and when he is defeated at the castle, and a guess at how he managed to survive the explosion.

**Candle Thief**

He really had not expected her to be practically naked when he strolled menacingly around the corner from Knox's kitchen into the living room.

Granted she had a sheet wrapped around her that she had artfully twisted and tied to force it to resemble the finest of gowns. And Miss. Wood _had_ informed him that the obviously horny Eric was planning on somehow "distracting" the red-haired Angel known as Dylan while her second-hand assassins took care of her friends. He supposed he should have been more aware of the context she cloaked the word in.

Should have definitely been more prepared for a scene such as the one he sauntered in on.

Not that he was letting it show on his face or in his gait that anything bothered him. That would soil the silent image he promoted himself in. He settled for lurking in the background, snaking around Miss. Wood and the narcissistic Knox admiring his stretching muscles in a mirror on the wall; watching the exposed seraph with the fire-colored strands at the center of it all.

The expression she wore spoke volumes: she was pissed off. Nothing in the way she held herself betrayed a hint of real fear. She just looked ready to break Knox's nose in the most painful way she knew how - and he knew that she could do it, too, if she desired.

She was holding herself back for some reason. He could almost _see_ the strain in the sinew under the pale flesh of her bare shoulders…nearly **felt** her anger vibrating through the floor as she slapped Knox's hand away when he tried to touch his fingers to her flaming scalp.

_*Those are __**mine**_.* He thought possessively without any pretense as to why. He took another drag of his cancer-stick. Came to a stop near some fancy computers on the far right of the room and craned his neck back to admire the ceiling. Anything to get his mind off of the nude form robed in thin cotton just a few feet away.

_*That's right. Brush it off, Anthony._*

He brought his gaze back to her when it felt safe to, his view blurred from the cloud of smoke he normally encased himself in. It made it easier to distance himself from the drama unfolding in front of him.

The thin wisps of translucent white also managed to make her appear like a proud candle standing amidst so many ebony shadows.

"Why?" The short, simple, accusatory word aimed at Knox was like a breath of wind causing the candle's heat to flicker.

Knox's answer was just as straightforward.

"Ask your boss."

And even through his bubble of vaporous protection he could see the slight fright suddenly surface as realization dawned. It was quickly hidden again afterward, however, and she began to back up towards one of the many windows with the stunning night views of Los Angeles's lights behind her, jumping once when Eric threw his own cigarette at her feet.

Knox ripped Miss. Wood's gun away from her fingers. She did not seem to mind. Actually gave the impression that she was enjoying this roast way too much. The former concentrated the barrel at his temple, smiling ruefully.

"You know, they say that in death…all life's questions are answered." Knox resituated the gun; pointed it at her. She blanched and stopped moving, unclad epidermis close to touching the glass. Anthony paused, cigarette half-way to his mouth.

Eric chuckled darkly.

"Will you let me know?"

The explosion barely made him flinch. Her scream only a murmur in his ear as she fell backwards through sharp snow and out of sight. A candle snuffed out of existence. His roll of tobacco finished its journey to his lips as he kept his eyes focused on the new opening Knox had made in his living room.

That was too easy.

Knox didn't notice the blatant evidence of his conveniently won victory, bringing the gun down.

"Let's go get Charlie." He said, coming over to the computer table to retrieve a few items. The Thin Man paid him no mind, his piercing, blue orbs never moving from the broken window. Only when the other two began to walk out did he even trouble himself to motivate.

And he _still _paused when he saw that small scrap of white just gripping the jagged edge of a shard.

So the candle still burned, huh?

She was quite the impressive woman.

He continued out after his employers, looking forward to the next time he faced Dylan Sanders.

* * *

It was just his luck that he found the oriental Angel up in the tower instead of the one he was wanting.

Oh, well. Beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed. Either way, he still got his ass kicked. After a well-positioned rock to the side of his skull, his balance was thrown willy-nilly and he was tossed down next to Vivian.

Dylan then abruptly shot out of a side door, freezing for a minute to swiftly hash the situation out before picking up a discarded line of metal chain and slinging it at them. The weight of the chain squeezed him and Miss. Wood together around the hips until they were jerked off of their feet to face-plant into the stone.

He had just enough time to peek up at the raging candle above him, no longer vulnerable in an unarmed bed sheet. She hardly returned a glance as she and her friends high-tailed it out of there, her red tresses leaving that wonderful hibiscus smell he craved in her wake.

_*When did I fall in love with her…?_*

The world went up in fire.

* * *

Thank God Vivian's body had landed just in the right place to protect him from Knox's missile. In the end, he escaped with a few minor burns, a couple of nasty lacerations, and a pounding headache caused by a large lump forming on his head. And he had to have a broken bone somewhere – he could _feel_ it.

He guessed he should probably pay another visit to the nuns at the orphanage.

He lit another cigarette as he limped away from the wreckage of the castle; hands going to pockets with fingers tangling in the red nest tucked away in his right one.

* * *

A/N: My first _Charlie's Angels_ fanfiction. It's probably not very good, but i just recently got into this pairing and I wanted to experiment. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy any way!.


End file.
